Gunshine.net Game Terms/Vocabulary
If you read the Forums you may have come across wording or terms that players use to describe actions or tactics in the game, such as "Kiting" and "Tanking". Well in this list are words like these and their meanings to help you understand. *'BG' - is an abbreviation for the Bodyguard class. *'Kiting' - is running around, leading the boss on a merry chase after the character. This allows everyone to shoot at the boss, while minimizing the damage to the person being chased. (See details: How to Kite) *'Tanking' - is basically when a character goes toe-to-toe with a boss. (See details: How to Tank) *'NPC' = Non-Player Character, like the friendlies that give out missions. For example "Deadguy" who hands out the "Dr. Evil Emmett" mission. By definition, an NPC could be an enemy, but this isn't the general usage of the term.(see NPC Locations to help locate a specific NPC) *'DPS' = Damage per second, this isn't directly referenced by the game, but I hear folks use it a lot. The lessen to learn is that a high damage rating on a weapon may not mean it does as much damage per second as a faster gun might manage, even if the faster gun claims to have a lower damage per hit. The DPS equals everything out so you can see which gun would produce the most damage over time. *'Mobs' = Enemies that aren't bosses. *'Adds' = Enemies that appear, usually out of thin air, when fighting a boss. *'AOE' = "Area of Effect", referring to the area damage, like a grenade has an AOE when it explodes. The average gun only hit's one enemy, so it's not an AOE attack at all, though technically, you COULD say that the gun's AOE is single target only. AOE also refers to skills, such as Group healing, where there's an area effected. *'BKOA' or Key = Beta Key of Awesomeness *'Crits' = Critical Hits refering to the bonus that some weapons offer. This bonus is listed as a percentage, and indicates the likelihood of randomly doing 1.5 times the amount of normal damage to the target while fighting. *'Farming' = This refers to repeated fighting of mobs to gain more materials. Usually, it's in the same areas, against the same mobs, over and over, and folks tend to say what they're farming for (ie- Bolt farming, cash farming, etc). If they don't say what they are farming for, it usually means just a bunch of everything.. It's sort of like saying you're going to go harvest your crops, or something. The other usage refers to repeated attacks on individuals in the PVP arenas, it's derogatory and means they plan on killing the specified player repeatedly and that they aren't a challenge to their character. *'GS' = Gunshine(.net) *'LFG' = Looking For Group *'ZO' = Zombies Online Some common expressions you might encounter elsewhere on the internet, which are also used in chat sometimes: *'AFK' = "(I'll be) Away From (my) Keyboard" *'BBL' = "(I'll) Be Back Later" *'BRB' = "(I'll) Be Right Back" *'GTG' = "(I've) Got to Go" *'ikr' = "I know, right?" This is an expression of agreement. *'idk' = "I don't know." *'idc' = "I don't care." *'yh' = "Yeah" Category:Playing Assistance